Saranghae, Oppa! (I Love You, Big Brother!)
by ChocolatDiamond
Summary: [GoM KagaHimu x Reader] Gimana jadinya kalau para anggota GoM plus KagaHimu menjadi kakak kembarmu? :3 WARNING! OOC, TYPO, Humor garing nyess nyess :v Bad summary Good story, DLDR! Chapter 2 : Akashi Seijuuro is your oppa! Mind to RnR...? (: [UPDATED!]
1. Chapter 1

Title : "Saranghae, Oppa~!"

Disclaimer : KuroBas characters belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

Genre : family, humor garing krenyes krispi goyang goyang pipi (?), (maybe) romance

WARNING! OOC, (maybe) typo, Siscon, Twincest, Bad summary, Good story!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Enjoy~! w

Chapter 1 : Kuroko Tetsuya

Suatu pagi, kamu sedang sarapan bersama kakak kembarmu, Kuroko Tetsuya. Si setan tukang ngilang, maaf maksudnya misdirection dari SMA Seirin. Sekarang sudah memasuki musim dingin, Winter Cup akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Back to story. Kamu merasa kesepian di rumah. Kenapa? Karena ayah & ibumu sedang bekerja di luar negri. "Onii-chan." Panggilmu.

"Hmm?"

"Aku ikut onii-chan latihan basket. Boleh nggak?" Tanyamu dengan wajah memelas. Jujur, kau mirip sekali dengan Kuroko jika memasang tampang itu.

"Boleh, tapi kenapa?" Tanya Kuroko heran. Karena tak biasanya kamu mengikuti Kuroko. Kamu lebih memilih pulang untuk tidur & istirahat.

"Aku kesepian di rumah." Jawabmu pelan. Dan akhirnya Kuroko mengijinkanmu ikut.

-Gymnasium-

"Oi! BaKagami! Mana Kuroko! Lama sekali dia!" Hyuuga yang tengah naik darah turun t*i /authordigampar/ berteriak ke arah kagami yang sedang mendribble bola.

"Mana kutahu, Kapten!" "Mungkin dia sedang merenung di bilik (jamban) belakang sekolah~" Jawab Kiyoshi sambil tersenyum bodoh.

"Jangan samakan Kuroko denganmu!" Kompak Hyuuga & Izuki. Kiyoshi pundung seketika.

"Aku tidak pernah ngejamban disana... Aku nggak pernah buang air disana..." Gumamnya dengan aura-aura tidak jelas (?).

"Sumimasen, aku terlambat." Tiba-tiba Kuroko muncul sambil mengganti sepatunya.

"Kora! Kuroko-kun! Tumben sekali kau telat! Ara? Siapa gadis itu?" Riko yang tadinya ingin marah-marah agak terkejut melihat keberadaanmu di samping Kuroko.

"Aku adik Tetsu onii-chan, yoroshiku." Ucapmu sambil tersenyum. Yah, kamu memang lebih ceria dibanding Kuroko yang wajahnya datar bak triplek dinding jamban (?).

"Kamu adiknya Kuroko-kun? Kamu manis sekali! Sini masuk!" Riko yang gemas melihatmu langsung mengajakmu masuk ke Gym.

"Etto- kantoku, jangan abaikan aku..." Gumam Kuroko. Maklumlah, dia kan inpisibel (?). Dan Kuroko pun bergabung bersama teman-teman se-tim nya.

"Oi, Kuroko! Kenapa telat?" Tanya Kagami sambil menepuk bahu Kuroko pelan.

"Tadi aku menjemput ke kelas adikku dulu." Jawab Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya.

"Adik?" Izuki & Koganei yang tidak sengaja mendengarnya pun ikut-ikutan.

"Iya, tepatnya adik kembarku. Tuh dia sedang bersama kantoku." Ucap Kuroko sambil menunjuk ke arahmu. Izuki, Koga, dan Kagami mengangguk mengerti.

-20 menit kemudian-

PRIIT!

Bunyi peluit tanda istirahat selesai sudah berbunyi. Para anggota tim basket Seirin itu berhamburan menghampiri Riko dan mengambil botol minumnya.

"Ha'I." Kamu menyerahkan sebotol air mineral kepada Kuroko.

"Doumo." Kuroko pun meneguknya hingga habis.

"Mou, onii-chan. Keringatmu banyak sekali.." Kamu pun mengambil sehelai handuk dan mengeringkan rambut baby blue onii-chan mu.

Dari rambut, pindah ke wajah manis Kuroko, lalu ke lehernya.

"Hmm.." Kuroko hanya diam saat kamu mengeringkan rambutnya.

'Mati kau, Kuroko. Mati mati saja." Kawahara, Furihata, dan Fukuda yang sirik, mengutuk-ngutuk Kuroko dalam hati mereka. Mereka tidak dengar panggilan 'onii-chan' apa? Dasar kambing bolot (?).

"Tunggu, onii-chan!?" Kiyoshi yang biasanya otaknya mampet gara-gara jarang disedot (?) pun konek seketika saat mendengar kata 'onii-chan'.

"Ah, kenalkan ini adiknya Kuroko-kun, namanya Kuroko [Name]." Ucap Riko sambil menepuk nepuk punggungmu.

"Aku Kuroko [Name], yoroshiku!" Ucapmu penuh dengan senyuman.

Beberapa di antara mereka ada yang sedang doki doki melihat senyuman mautmu /?

'Astaga manis sekali...' Pikir Furihata. 'Beda abis sama kakaknya yang mukanya kayak papan penggilesan...' Gumam Hyuga & Izuki kompak.

"Hei, Kuroko! Benar dia adikmu?" Bisik Kagami pada Kuroko. Kau yang mendengarnya langsung melirik Kagami dan memiringkan kepala.

"Aku beneran adiknya Tetsu onii-chan kok." Ucapmu sambil memiringkan kepala.

Kagami pun luluh (?).

"I-iya, aku Kagami, yoroshiku." Ucap Kagami malu-malu.

"Aku Furihata Kouki! Salam kenal!" Furihata yang merasa kalau kamu akan direbut Kagami (padahal itu nggak mungkin) langsung menyambar tanganmu dan menjabatnya.

"Ara.. Yoroshiku." Jawabmu pelan.

"Hyuga Junpei desu."

"Kiyoshi Teppei, yoroshiku."

"Izuki Shun."

Dan mereka pun memperkenalkan diri padamu satu persatu.

"Kalau begitu boleh kupanggil Hyuga-kun? Izuki-kun? Teppei-kun?" Tanyamu sambil tersenyum manis.

"I-iya! Silahkan.."

'Dia memanggilku -kun, manisnya...' Pikir Izuki dan Hyuga kompak.

"Etto, apa yang kamu lakukan disini..?" Tanya Koganei tiba-tiba.

"Moou, aku hanya ingin melihat onii-chan ku, memangnya tidak boleh..?" Sahutmu dengan wajah sedih nan memelas /? Seluruh isi tim Seirin pun kicep.

'Kawaii...'

"Coba kantoku kayak gini.." Bisik Izuki ke Kiyoshi.

"Hahaha.. Itu sih langsung kiamat.." Jawab Kiyoshi sambil tertawa garing.

"Apanya yang kiamat, Teppei?" Tanya Riko dengan aura-aura hitam di belakangnya.

"Itu, kata Izu-" Omongan Kiyoshi terpotong saat Izuki menyumpal mulut Kiyoshi dengan kaus kaki bekas Koganei yang belum dicuci 3 bulan /?

"Izuki-kun besok latihanmu kutambah 3 kali lipat." Ucap Riko dengan senyum iblisnya.

"Tapi, kanto-"

"Empat."

"Baiklah..." Izuki pun nyerah.

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian. Anak-anak Tim basket Seirin mengadakan liburan ke pantai seusai pertandingan Inter-High summer yang mereka menangkan. Tentu saja kamu ikut dengan Kuroko kakakmu. Kamu takut ditinggal sendirian di rumah.

"Nah, ayo kita main!" Ucap Kawahara girang.

"Main apa, Kawahara?" Tanya Fukuda.

"Gimana kalau voli pantai?" Ujar Furihata.

"Kenapa nggak basket pantai aja sekalian?" .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mana ada basket pantai, AHO!" Riko yang mendengar perdebatan anak kelas satu langsung meninju kepala Kagami yang menyebut 'Basket Pantai'.

Sedangkan kamu dan para senpai yang lain hanya tertawa.

"Oi, Riko. Ambil voli pantainya, ayo kita main." Ucap Kiyoshi sambil tersenyum idiot /?

"Ya sudah, kalian taruh barang-barang kalian ke penginapan sekalian ganti baju sana!" Perintah Riko sambil menarik tanganmu.

"Kita mau kemana, Riko-san?" Tanyamu lembut.

"Ke penginapan juga, ayo!"

.

Riko & kamu sedang ganti baju di kamar kalian. Riko memakai baju renang biru dongker tertutup, kamu memakai tank top dengan perut terbuka warna tosca dan hotpant putih.

Kalian berdua pun keluar ke pantai untuk menyusul para anggota Tim Seirin.

"Oi! Ini bolanya!" Riko melempar bola ke arah mereka. Hyuga pun menangkapnya.

"Arigattou, kanto-" Hyuga bungkam seribu bahasa saat melihat kamu dan Riko yang memakai baju seksi itu. Maklumlah, si kapten kacamata ini naksir sama Riko. Dan para cowok-cowok yang lain pun melirik ke arahmu. Dan semuanya blushing berat kecuali Kiyoshi dan Kuroko.

"Kau manis sekali, [Name]!" Puji Kiyoshi.

"Doumo." Ucapmu.

"Hei, ternyata dadanya [Name] itu besar juga, ya." Bisik Koganei pada Mitobe. Mitobe hanya mengangguk.

Dan mereka pun jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padamu /?

-Skip, di kamar Hyuga-

Kalian semua sedang berkumpul di kamar kapten megane ini. Mereka semua diajak oleh Riko untuk main ToD.

"Jan, Ken, Pon!" Dan yang dapat adalah kamu.

"Nee~ [Name]-chan! Truth or Dare?" Tanya Riko dengan nada seduktif.

"Hmm.. Truth saja deh." Karena kamu takut akan disuruh yang aneh-aneh, jadi kamu memilih truth saja yang mudah.

"Kalau begitu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Siapa orang yang kau sukai disini!?" Tanya Riko penuh semangat.

"HIEEEEEE!" Teriakmu, tunggu- anggota tim yang lainnya juga ikut berteriak min. Kuroko.

"Kalian kenapa teriak juga?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Iie, nandemonai." Jawab Furihata & Koganei kompak.

"Itu..." Kau mulai membuka suara.

'Deg'

Mereka mulai mendekatimu.

"Aku suka..."

Mereka semakin mendekat.

"Aku suka pada..."

Dan Riko sudah di depan matamu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tetsu onii-chan!"

GUBRAK!

"O-oi! Masa kau suka pada kakakmu sendiri!?" Protes Hyuga.

"Hee? Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah mencintai itu tidak memandang siapa orang itu dan darimana ia berasal? Jadi aku memilih untuk menyukai kakakku." Jelasmu sambil menatap kakakmu. Kuroko blushing.

"Tapi itu 'kan berbeda!" Sambung Izuki.

"He? Apa bedanya? Onii-chan selalu bersamaku, dia tidak pernah meninggalkanku. Makanya aku mencintai onii-chan..." Jelasmu lagi.

"Ternyata mereka siscon..."

"Polos sekali seperti kakaknya."

*para tim seirin tewas*

.

.

.

-Fin

**Curhatan hati Seorang Author**

**IYEEEI! AKHIRNYA FF INI BISA DI POST JUGAA! :3**

**Gomen ya, kemarin itu Choco baru dapet koneksi wi-fi, jadi baru bisa update. w**

**Jangan bosan bosan, ya baca fic gila nya Choco :v**

**Next = Akashi Seijuuro**

**-Peluk cium, AUTHOR DABLEG**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : "Saranghae, Oppa~!"**

**Disclaimer : KuroBas characters belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**Genre : family, humor garing krenyes krispi goyang goyang pipi (?), (maybe) romance **

**WARNING! OOC, (maybe) typo, Siscon, Twincest, Bad summary, Good story!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Enjoy~! w**

Chapter 2 : Akashi Seijuuro

_**Kamu itu YANDERE. **_

"Hei, lihat cewek itu!" Seru seorang siswa.

"Iya, cantik, ya. Kelas berapa, ya? Aku baru lihat."

"Mungkin murid baru." Kamu yang sedang menyusuri koridor SMP Teiko hanya mengabaikan komentar-komentar orang di sekitarmu. Karena kamu sedang fokus mencari seseorang.

"[Name]cchi! [Name]cchi!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara si makhluk kuning—maaf maksudnya Kise Ryota memanggil namamu. Sontak, kamu menengok ke belakang.

"Kau mencari Akashicchi 'kan? Aku kuantar ssu!" Kise langsung menarik tanganmu. Kamu yang risih dengan tangan Kise /? itu langsung melepaskan gandegan itu dengan keras.

"Apaan sih, Ryota! Jangan megang-megang ah! Jijik tau!" Ketusmu. Dan Kise pun langsung pundung di tempat.

"Kenapa jijik ssu? Aku 'kan hanya menggandeng tanganmu ssu!" Kise mewek seketika. Kamu facepalm. Lalu sweat drop.

Para gadis-gadis yang sedang berlalu lalang memperhatikan kalian dan menatapmu dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Hei, lihat. Dia baru saja digandeng Kise-kun!" Bisik seorang gadis.

"Iya, aku dengar dia memanggilnya Ryota!" Sambung seorang lagi. "Dia digandeng Kise-kun, tapi ia menolak dan mengatakan 'jijik'."

"Gadis tidak tahu diri!" Kau yang tidak sengaja mendengar suara para siswi Teiko yang sedang membicarakanmu. Kau langsung menatap mereka dengan 'death glare' ala Akashi.

"Apa kau bilang? Sesukaku dong! Jangan urusi urusan orang!" Ketusmu dengan wajah menantang. Salah satu dari mereka tidak suka dengan ucapanmu.

"Kau itu tidak tahu diri!" Dia berteriak di depan wajahmu. "Oh, ya?" Kau tersenyum setan ala kakakmu lalu mengeluarkan pisau kecil di balik blazer mu. Lalu memainkannya dengan brutal.

'GLEK'

Semua yang ada disana termasuk Kise merinding seketika saat melihatmu kerasukan setan merah Akashi Seijuuro /? /authordigunting "Ada apa ini?" Tiba-tiba kakakmu, Akashi, muncul.

"A-Akashicchi!"

"Seijuuro-nii, tadi dia bentak-bentak aku. Mereka tidak suka kalau aku digandeng Ryota-kun." Jawabmu dengan nada manja sambil menghampiri kakakmu.

"Oh ya?" Akashi langsung menatap horror Kise yang daritadi bungkam. "A-Apa salahku ssu!" Kise panik.

"Hmm~" Akashi mengambil gunting merahnya lalu memainkannya. Kise langsung keringet dingin. Dan semua yang ada disana langsung pergi.

"Ayo sini Ryota. Ucapkan 'halo' pada guntingku~" Ucap Akashi sambil mendekati Kise.

"A-Akashicchi! AMPUN SSU!"

-Mianhae, lanjutannya saya serahkan pada imajinasi anda-

_**Kamu itu K-Poper**_

Kamu sedang tiduran di kasur kakakmu sambil memperhatikan Akashi yang sedang bermain shogi. Lama kelamaan kamu merasa bosan. Lalu kamu langsung mengambil MP3 Player mu dan headphone dan memutar lagu.

"Ayo! GG! Yeah yeah sijakhae bolkka? O-mo! Yae jom bwara yae Museun iri isseotgillae meoril jallatdae? Eung? O-mo!" Kamu langsung berdiri dan joget-joget gitu sambil dengerin lagu 'SNSD - I Got a Boy' (yg blm denger dengerin aja, sambil liat musicvideo nya :v).

"Oi, [Name]." Akashi yang merasa risih memanggilmu.

"Ha ha ha ha! Hey let me introduce myself! Here comes trouble! Ttara hae! Oh ohh eh oh Ohh eh ohh~ Neo jallasseo jeongmal!" Kamu yang tidak mendengar suara kakakmu lanjut nyanyi sambil nari juga.

"[Name]." Akashi mulai menatapmu tapi kamu tidak sadar.

"Jiga mwonde? Utgyeo! Neomu kotdae sen geo ani? Nabogo pyeongbeom hadanda yae, Uh~ Geu namja wanjeon mame deureonna bwa! Maldo andwae! Maldo andwae!" Kamu makin menjadi dengan gerakan-gerakan aneh nan enerjik. Akashi langsung naik darah.

'SYUUNG'

Tiba-tiba gunting merah melesat ke sampingmu dan sedikit memotong rambutmu. Dan kamu pun menengok ke arah kakakmu.

"Apa sih, Sei-nii?" Tanyamu sambil cemberut.

"Tidak ada yang boleh mengabaikanku. Sekarang ayo temani aku main shogi." Ucap Akashi datar sambil menatapmu.

"Ta-tapi—"

"Perintahku..?"

"—absolute..." Mau tidak mau kamu harus menuruti kata-kata kakamu yang sok absolute itu /authorditusuk/ 45 menit kemudian

"Moou! Aku tidak tahan! Sei-nii terlalu hebat! Aku 'kan tidak bisa main shogi!" Gerutumu sambil membanting tubuhmu ke atas kasur kakakmu.

"Baguslah kalau kau tau aku ini hebat." Sahut Akashi sambil duduk di kasur dan mengelus pelan suraimu.

"Hmm~" Kamu mulai merasa nyaman dan terbuai dengan sentuhan tangan Akashi di kepalamu. Semakin lama semakin turun ke wajahmu. Kamu malah tertidur di atas kasur empuk kakakmu.

"Kawaii..." Gumam Akashi sambil berbaring disampingmu lalu mengecup bibirmu. Kamu memang sering numpang /?/ tidur di kamar kakakmu. Lalu Akashi akan menghampirimu dan mengelus ngelus kepalamu. Jadi...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selama ini ciuman pertamamu sudah direbut kakakmu sendiri.

_**Tidak begitu pintar... Bodoh malah... **_

Hari ini adalah pengumuman UAS Semester 1 SMP Teiko.

Sudah pasti, kakakmu, si Akashi Seijuuro dapat peringkat satu di antara semua siswa.

"Hei, lihat! Akashi Seijuuro dapat peringkat satu lagi!" Ucap salah seorang siswa.

"Iya, sudah keren, ketua osis, kapten basket, pintar pula, hebat ya!" Ujar seorang lagi. Sedangkan kau hanya menatap namamu yang terpampang disana. 64. Akashi [Name]

'Aaaarghhhh..! Memalukan sekali nilaiku!' Gumammu sambil mencengkram rambutmu.

"Ah? [Name]-chan?" Tiba-tiba temanmu, Momoi si manager basket menghampirimu.

"Yo, Momo-chan." Ucapmu lemas.

"Ada apa, [Name]-chan? Kau kelihatan lemas..?" Tanya Momoi khawatir.

"I—itu.. Nilaiku memalukan sekali.. Seijuuro onii-san pasti akan memarahi & menceramahiku habis-habisan." Jawabmu pasrah sambil berjalan meninggalkan papan peringkat itu.

"Begitukah? Ini baru semester satu [Name]-chan! Bersemangatlah! Aku akan membantumu!" Ucap Momoi sambil mengikutimu kemudian menepuk nepuk pundakmu.

"Benarkah? Arigattou, Momo-chaaaan!" Ucapmu girang.

"Hei, itu adiknya Akashi Seijuuro ya?" Tiba-tiba kamu mendengar suara bisik-bisik para siswa yang berlalu lalang di sekitarmu.

"Iya, dia mendapat peringkat 64 dari 75, padahal kakaknya peringkat satu, memalukan sekali..." Sahut salah seorang lagi.

"Akashi-san pasti malu punya adik seperti dia."

'DEG'

Rasanya seperti tombak besar menohok dadamu. Kau merasa sedih & malu karena mendapat nilai segitu. Padahal kakak kandungmu sendiri peringkat satu Teiko.

"Moou~ jahat sekali omongan mereka, jangan di dengarkan [Name]-chan!" Momoi langsung menenangkanmu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Momo-chan. Aku akan ke kelas dulu, ya. Sampai jumpa." Ucapmu dengan senyuman paksa.

"Ah, matte!" .

"Hiks.." Kau bukan ke kelas, tapi sekarang kau sedang ada di belakang sekolah. Menangis karena ucapan-ucapan para siswa yang tadi, duduk di tanah menyembunyikan wajahmu pada lututmu. Kau merasa malu, payah, tidak berguna, dan hanya membuat kakakmu marah & kecewa.

"[Name]." Kau mendengar suara bariton dari depanmu. Tapi kau tidak memperdulikannya.

"[Name]." Panggil orang itu lagi.

"Siapa sih!? Bisakah tinggalkan aku sendiri!" Bentakmu. Tapi kau terkejut saat mendapati sosok yang ada di depan matamu.

Akashi Seijuuro.

"Kenapa kau menangis, [Name]?" Tanyanya sambil berjongkok di depanmu.

"Huh, Sei-nii juga tau sendiri kok..hiks.." Jawabmu di tengah sedu tangismu.

"Masalah nilai ujian kemarin?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Hmm.." Kau hanya mengangguk pelan lalu melanjutkan tangisanmu.

"Maafkan aku, Sei-nii.. Aku memang bodoh, aku hanya membuatmu malu...hiks..gomen..." Kau terus menangis sambil menyembunyikan wajahmu lagi di lututmu. Akashi hanya tersenyum dan mengelus surai (h/c) mu.

"Tidak apa-apa, [Name]. Bagaimana pun kau, kau tetap adikku, aku menerima apapun keadaanmu." Ucapnya sambil terus mengelus ngelus kepalamu. Sejenak kau mendongakkan kepalamu.

"Benarkah...?" Tanyamu takut-takut.

"Iya." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Ah, arigattou, Sei-nii!" Sontak kau langsung memeluk kakakmu hingga posisi kalian terbaring ke tanah.

"Aku sayang, Sei-nii~!" Ucapmu sambil menggeliat manja.

"Tapi..." Kakakmu mulai angkat bicara sambil beranjak berdiri. "Tapi apa, Sei-nii?" Tanyamu bingung sambil ikut berdiri.

"Jadwal belajarmu akan kutambah 5x lipat, lalu kau tidak boleh ikut klub apapun dan fokuslah belajar. Mp3 player, psp, laptop, dan gadget mu akan kusita semua sebelum nilaimu naik." Ucapnya panjang lebar sambil menyeringai.

'JDERR'

Tiba-tiba rasanya petir sedang menyambar tubuhmu sekarang juga.

"Bunuh saja aku, Sei-nii..." Ucapmu pasrah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Fin

**Curhatan Hati Seorang Author **

╭**(ˆ****ˆ)**** AKHIRNYA PART AKASHI SEIJUURO SELESAI JUGA! ****ヽ****(´****)****ノ **

***banzai banzai***

**Gomen part ini kayaknya gaje trus pendek banget.. QwQ **

**Soalnya gaada ide untuk Akashi Seijuuro (****﹏****)**

**Semoga makin suka di chapter selanjutnya. Dijamin para reader nosebleed *sodorin tisu* **

**Next = Kise Ryota**

**-Peluk Cium, AUTHOR DABLEG**


End file.
